


Copy and Paste

by Sylv



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylv/pseuds/Sylv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kyouya, you can't be serious." "I am always serious."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copy and Paste

“Kyouya, you can’t be serious,”  
  
Haruhi looked at him with disbelief in her eyes; not the ‘I can’t believe you’re making me do this’ kind, but the ‘I can’t believe you’re actually this stupid’ kind. He didn’t like it. She only ever gave those looks to Tamaki, and sometimes the twins.  
  
“I am always serious,” he replied, pushing his glasses up her nose and pretending to write something in his notebook, hoping that she would go away.  
  
Haruhi stared at him for a moment, but instead of going away, she plowed on, as blunt and relentless as ever. “Look, Kyouya, I know that things are easy for you, because you’re smarter than most.”  
  
He stopped writing.  
  
“But this isn’t like everything else. You can’t just do what you want and expect that it’s all going to turn out right in the end. It’s not numbers and it’s not words, and it’s not even something that you can blackmail someone into.”  
  
He glanced up and then past her, to the girl who was berating Hunny with her hands on her hips and that bow in her hair with that French accent that he had heard before because of Tamaki except for some reason it was just so much better in her voice.  
  
Haruhi noticed. Somehow. “It’s not going to be easy, idiot.” She snapped at him, although there was something of a grin hanging around her lips. “It never is.” She crossed her arms at him and studied his posture for a while, as though she could see something that he was hiding.  
  
After a moment, she lowered her voice and said, “Besides that, this whole thing is creepy and unnatural, so after this I refuse to talk to you about it anymore, okay?”  
  
“I never asked you to in the first place.”  
  
Haruhi glared and turned to go about refilling her tea tray to serve to the ladies. Kyouya watched her go, wondering how she could possibly be so blind to her own relationships, and yet know what to tell someone else about theirs.


End file.
